Percy Jackson and harry Potter cross over
by percyandharry-aswsomestory
Summary: Percy has been betrayed and banished from New York by his former friends and gods. Percy get a mission from the goddess Hecate ask him to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort.
1. New brother

Percy Jackson and Harry Potter cross over

Percy pov

It all started one day at camp when a new camper came marching up the hills using a walking stick. He had sea-green eyes, brown messy hair and he was muscular and he had look on his face like _you think you can do better then well bring it on _. As he was walking up the hill a hellhound came out of the forest going to attack him. I came running but I wasn't needed the new camper tapped his walking stick and then it turned into a thick, long, sword that was made out of our bronze.

He swung his sword and "bam" the hellhound turn into dust as everyone kept running towards him to see if was OK. The new camper still wearing his confident smile told us his name was Theseus. We ask Theseus if we was OK "Hell I OK I feel, no wait I can take on 20 hellhounds and still be OK".

A lot of people were looking at him in amazement, and the rest were looking at him for his looks. I ask if Theseus knew who his godly parent is and he replayed "I am the most favourite son of Poseidon". People were stunned, other didn't believe the Poseidon had a another son. Then all of a sudden a trident appears over his head "Now bow down to me" he said proudly.

Every camper came down on there knees and bow. "hey Theseus maybe I will show around camp" I didn't like the guy so far but maybe we got off on the wrong foot . "What do I need with the likes of you" and he looks at me with disgust. He went to go swimming everyone but a few of my close friends went with him. I went to bed after that.

Will Solace pov

I come back to my cabin to see my best bow given to me by Apollo and my medicine destroyed and Theseus came in "I just saw Percy come in and destroy your stuff".

I was pissed my good friend Percy did this after I just back him up I seeing a new side to Percy and Theseus. I see Percy "hey Percy why did you just break my stuff". "What stuff".

Great Percy is now lying to me "Percy don't lie Theseus saw you do it". " I didn't do it Theseus is lying". "Percy I don't need a friend that's lies to me".

Percy pov

Everyday more of my friends are accusing me of doing stuff that I didn't do and Theseus keeps telling people that they saw me do it. Katie said I destroyed her plants and that was an insult to her mother Demeter. Then Clarrise's said I broke her spear. The stolls said I ruined his prank.

Everyone of my friend had a anger face. Soon I only had Annabeth I went back to my cabin to see that my girlfriend and my half-brother making out "Annabeth why". "Its not what you think" But I could see in her face see was trying think of an of a way out of it.

"Its exactly what you think" said Theseus smugly. Just then Annabeth replayed to my question"Theseus is way better then you". Just at that moment I ran at Theseus knocking the teeth out of his mouth and beating him up. From behind the big three came in. Poseidon look at us fighting and ask what happen "Theseus and I were talking and then Percy came and beat him up" I can't believe Annabeth just lied and more surprising my father believe even thought

he hated Athena and her children. The big three look at me deciding my punishment "I didn't do it father' I said. "Stop lying your jealous of your brother you are banished from New York and I am no longer your father". As soon as he said that I feel something leaving me and I figure out that my water power are gone. "Keep your weapons you might need them" said Hades.

I went home and my mom was waiting there for me "Poseidon told me what happen I don't think he was being truthful" at least my mom believe me. "Annabeth cheat on me with my half-brother that turn all my friends against me". "Were heading to London pack your things"

**I will update as soon as possible. **


	2. The boy who lived

**Sorry it took awhile to update my computer wouldn't connect to the internet **

Some weird stuff happen at the flight first I figure out Zeus no longer came shot me down for flying in the air because Poseidon said I am no longer his son so that means Zeus can't shot my down for flying only good thing that happen to me today. Another thing is I ask the flight assistant for peanuts but she gave me  
walnuts I thought she was a monster but turn out she wasn't.

**LINEBREAK**

As soon as we got to London I got tried and went to sleep and got a demigod dream.

I was so use to it by now I sighed. I saw a woman with a very powerful aura like a goddess so I did the natural thing and bowed. The lady spoke "Perseus Jackson stand up do you know who I am". I nodded "I am Hecate the goddess of magic". "Hestia sent me and her, me and the other Olympians know you were right and Theseus is lying but most are just afraid to help". "I have a quest for you befriend and protect the wizard know as harry potter and his friend Ron and Hermione". "

Wait there such thing as a wizard" I said surprised. Hecate laugh "I bless four mortal with magic and they started the wizarding world most of the wizard are my great great great great great great great great, well you get the idea and also now and then I bless what the wizard call muggleborns with powers". "You will meet my old son Albus Dumbledore and he will take you from there". "Goodbye Percy Jackson you will see more of me soon" and with that she left. I woke up and saw there were one ticket to platform 9 and 3 quarter.

**Linebreak**

As soon as I got there I notice there is only platform 9 and 10 no platform 9 and 3 quarter.

I decided to ask if someone knew where platform 9 and 3 quarter was. "pardon me, but do you know where platform 9 and 3 quarter is". He snorted "that the second time in my life someone ask me that is this some kind of joke". Then a family of redheads came out to me one of them had red hair he look like he was fourteen. Next to him a bushy hair girl that look like she had the answer to every question and was a know it all stood next the red hair boy.

Last there was a boy that look like green eyes black messy hair, but he was thinner and had glasses and also had a lighting shape scar on his head. He asked "are you an exchanged student I haven't seen you around".

I answer " yes I came from the U.S and need help finding platform 9 and 3 quarters. "by the way I am Percy Jackson". "I Ron" said the red hair kid. "I Hermione" said the bushy haired one. "I harry, harry potter" he said as he grasped my hand frimly. "To get to platform 9 and 3 quarters you have to run into that wall". "if you say so harry" and I ran into the wall but the only thing I got was a headache. "wrong wall Percy" I felt so dumb at that moment this time I run in the right wall into the right wall. Harry comes up to me and asks " since your new around here would you like to sit with me and my mates. "I would love to Harry". The girl Hermione asked "what brings you to London". "I came here to visit family and decided to stay for a few years". Ron and Harry were believing it so far but Hermione was smarter she wasn't fool by me. "What school did you go to in the U.S". I didn't go to school in the U.S every time I visit London my cousin home schooled me". "you seem like an interesting guy, but one last question when you meet Harry when didn't you mention something like _omg it the boy who lived or something like that"_. "well I know how fame is it gets annoying every time someone who you never meet before starts treating you like your a god even thought your just a everyday person who want to live a normal life I thought we could have a good start at being friends if I wasn't like those people". "well mate your doing a great job so far".

**Hey I just wanted for you to know that if you can send a female person to play as harry date to the ball send the name look and age of the person**


	3. Brother in all but blood

Percy pov

"Hello Percy if my mother informed you I am Albus Dumbledore oldest son of Hecate right here". "I would like to know what you told other people so people won't get suspicious". "well I told them I was an U.S exchange student that came here every year to me home schooled by

my family" I told Dumbledore. "How bout we tell people your my cousin and I home school you" Dumbledore asked. I said that would be great. "well should we teach you hexes and spells". We studied all day and night and I got all of the spells down. "tomorrow we will get you sorted in your house".

Harry pov

As we got into the great hall we saw Percy standing with Dumbledore at the teachers table.

Almost all the girls were gaping at him including Hermione which caused Ron to growl and tell Hermione "stop staring at him". "I was just curious what he looked liked" Hermione said in her defence. Percy look at lot like me he had green eyes but his eyes were more sea green and his hair was black and messy but more windswept like he spent a lot of time at the beach he was more muscular had a deeper tan then me when I was pale and he was a bit taller then me and 2 years apart. Never mind he look nothing alike. Dumbledore had a speech to say "This year Quidditch well be cancelled". A lot moans and groans booing and complains to mostly from Oliver Wood. " the reason is the triwizard tournament will be taking place in Hogwarts this year". Most people were confused about what triwizard is but Hermione look like she knew what it was. " triwizard will take 3 champion from each school and the champion have to do tasks to win and great a grand prize". "however only 16 and older can compete and so people have died during it". "Please welcome the other 2 school Drumstrang and Beauxbatons". Drumstrang came in this big boat out of the ocean and the headmaster and Victor Krum came out. Ron squealed as Krum came into the great hall. Beauxbatons came in beautiful white carriages pulled by white horses. As a girl came out of the carriage a lot of boys look stunted at here beauty.

Fleur pov

As soon as I got out of the carriage I notice a handsome young boy. I think hes Dumbledore cousin. I sit down while a bunch of boys stalked me because of my beauty I don't I it. I sit down at the red and gold table. A girl named Ginny said hi to me " nice to meet you Ginny".

I thought maybe we could me friends but usually most girl don't like me because there men follow me around like moths to a flame. Dumbledore spoke " now it time to sort my cousin". As

the handsome boy sat down on the stool Ginny told me his name is Percy the hat yelled out Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Everyone was looking confused why two houses were called out.

Dumbledore spoke up "back in the day this would happen a lot too that me Percy is brave and loyal". He will go to Gryffindor because the hat called its name first". The whole Gryffindor table cheered because they got Dumbledore cousin in the group. Dumbledore came down to the Gryffindor table. "Harry can you show Percy and Fleur around the castle because its there first day".I excited that I get a tour with that hunk Percy but he will be like everyone only liking because of my veela aura. While Harry was showing us around the castle I think he was flirting with Ginny without knowing it. Then Percy struck a conversation with me. "Do you notice Harry horrible flirt attempts". We were both laughing hard almost dieing of laughter. Then we see Ginny right behind us listening to everything we said. "for your information Harry wasn't flirting with me". With that said me and Percy were laughing harder then every. Ginny left after that. Then Percy asked me something " Hey Fleur doing hang around the lake a bit and talk". "sure" I replayed think that he was trying to be nice to me I could tell that he wasn't there for the looks he wanted to get to know me and very few people do.

Nico pov

When I come to camp after I was done with the work Hades gave me and Thalia got a week off from the hunter to figure out they banished my brother in everything but blood for someone that wasn't even loyal to Olympus and joined the few titans that were left me and Thalia was pissed. When he left he said Olympus would fall because he got them to banish the hero of camper tried to make up for it by looking around for Percy. They figure how hard would be to live out there when he was most famous demigod known wondering how much monster attacks he would getting a day. Also Theseus mentioned that everything he said that Percy did he did it himself. Now a day people would avoided Annabeth because she was his girlfriend and the one how lie to the god for the traitor how she went to his side for no good reason, no Percy cheated on me or he god rid of my Yankees hats or something. Thalia now strikes any camper who she feels like they deserve it. In my opinion they all deserve it. She shocked Annabeth so hard that she was in the infirmary for a week. She was shocked (see my pun there) that the girl that she got to camp turned so cold hearted. Connor and Travis Stoll keep pranking people to hid there sorrow. Most of the pranks have to do with Annabeth every now and then she runs out of her cabin spiders and muttering how she going to the Stolls. Annabeth thinks she can make things right and get back with Percy but in my heart I know Percy will forgive everyone but Annabeth. She keeps asking 4 times a day do you were Percy is. I answer if I knew were Percy I wouldn't tell you. There was a camper meeting for a quest and we would have to postpone the search for Percy. **Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry for taking forever to update but Nico shadow travelled my computer away and he is sorry right Nico? Nico: yeah I sorry "yawing". Just wanted to say if you want me to add you or some one in the story I will just say if you want him/her good or bad and I will them in. By the way please review or I will get Nico to bring your souls to Hades Nico: I have too I owe him for breaking his computer so good luck when I come for you **


	4. AN

**I just wanted to let you know that I got the basic plot from wielderofriptide I pm him saying can I use your basic plot and he said it was ok if I didn't copy word by word. I also wanted to say if you want to check out his fanfiction which is awsome the name of it is champion of fire and magic. By the way please stop hating I ask him before I mad the story if it was ok with him and he said yes. Also to one of my reviewer English is my second language And I am young for making a fanfiction. **


	5. I meet another camper

Percy pov

As I was walking down the hall to Gryffindor common room I saw someone from I knew from camp years ago being teased. So I go up to the bully grab them by the collar of there robes ans say "if you tease Luna one more time you will wish your were in hell". Then Luna remembered me and came to me and gave me a Hug. She asked "Percy is that you". "yeah Luna it been long since your were at camp so this is you were you went after leaving us you just sad you had to leave and left". "Well Percy the note said no to tell anyone and if I did I

wouldn't be allowed to come here".

"look Luna if they bully you again come to so I can keep my promise to them". I stare at the pale blonde boy and his friends as they start to run. "Percy your the best" she said giving me a bigger hug. Let me explain her mother was Athena the goddess of wisdom and she told everyone that her mother died when she was little. She was at camp when she was 12 like me but left to go to Hogwarts. We were good friends. Then she asked " how things going at camp with you and Annabeth". My throat was clogged with anger " They ditched me for my half-brother that told lies to them and Annabeth cheated on me and lie to the Olympians to get me banished" I said with hatred.

She saw the look on face then thought it would be best not to ask about camp. "Ok Percy well I going to Ravenclaws common room so goodbye and watch out for Nargles". Great, another person who thinks I a freak or she just saw me mad and didn't want to anger me. So I go back to the Gryffindor. Then I got the demigod dreams. I was hoping it was a visit from Hecate The magic goddess I wasn't disappointed. I bowed down to lady Hecate and then got up and asked "what is it that you require from me". Your camp half blood friends are coming to visit and I have no choice but to bring them here and bless them with magic". I frowned to that I thought that only people I was fine with coming was Thalia and Nico. Annabeth is going to try so hard to get me back to her but I won't go back to her. I sighed and said "my lady if you must you can do it". "goodbye Perseus until I see you again". With that I woke up.

Thalia pov

Were at the camp meeting and everyone looking at me with fear except Nico. Its probably because I blasted them with lightning. Annabeth was trying to get me to look at her but I wasn't going to talk to her any more how could that sweet girl be so mean to her boyfriend and our best friend. Chiron wanted to announced so I stuck lightning in the middle of us and shouted "shut up Chiron wants to tell us something". "We will have to postpone the look for Percy- and then he got cut off with all the screaming and shouting at him. They really wanted to make up for there mistake. I struck more lightning down this time at Connor and Travis stolls. Suddenly the people got quiet so they didn't get hurt by me.

"as I was saying there are such things as wizards and we need there help in war". Everyone excepted me and Nico now never want to do anything that the campers did and we were wondering why is Chiron wasting are time with this we have to look for Percy. The stolls were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the ground not caring that it was muddy. "everyone knows wizards are fairly tales". "stolls, so are we". Then they got quiet understanding that logic. Annabeth spoke "how come we never seen them". "Its no your job to know everything" said Chiron furiously he too was mad at Annabeth. Annabeth shyly sat back down. Chiron continue to talk "you get your wands and head off to Hogwarts" he said with tickets that said platform 9 and 3 quarters. Did it really said platform 9 and 3 quarters probably just my dyslexia working about a again. " Where is this school" everyone look to who said it and it was Nico. I got mad we were the only ones that trusted Percy from the start and he wants to waste our time going to a stupid magic school with a stupider name. Nico glance at me but I look away.

"Thalia we should go". I can't believe that first Nico wants to stop looking for our best friend but also wants me to stop."why should I waste my time at that stupid school of magic" I said with no whats so every care in my voice. "the only reason I want to go is that if the wizards are truly real maybe they have a tracking spell or finding spell are you not thinking well pinecone face". Now there the Nico I know and love. Wait _loved? Your an _hunter. Well he does look so handsome with his messy hair and "_Aphrodite get the underworld out of my head". "ok" she huffed . _

_Meanwhile in Nico heads_

_Thalia eyes sparkled like the sky and- she an hunter think smart death breath. Eros get my father out of my head. "me and Aphrodite have some love to plan". _That's great, while I trying to find Percy stupid Eros trying to get me like Thalia gods dam.'

On Olympus no pov

With the upcoming war we have no chance. Now Hera is sending the hunter to scout around the world now. They not really happy that they have look for a boy to win the war and not a woman Artemis grumbled. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades don't talk now during meeting wondering why they banished Percy without a vote. The only goddess or god that is happy and not in a frighten mood Hecate which she wasn't answering anyone question. Most people think she happy Zeus didn't kill her own little wizarding world. Hermes quit the counsel muttering that "this is how they try people that honour my child's not anymore" Olympus is in chaos that no more people are getting messages. Hestia was ask to come back to the counsel she declined but likes Hermes muttering that this is how people treat her champions

and Hades was force to become the 12 Olympian.


End file.
